


Zealotry

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Brotherhood, Bugs & Insects, Card Games, Character Study, Duelling, Episode Related, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hero Worship, Inferiority Complex, Internal Monologue, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Parallels, Personal Growth, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash, Vehicles, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Marufuji Sho notices the interesting parallels between himself and his Obelisk Blue opponent, Kochou Ran.
Relationships: Kochou Ran | Missy/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	Zealotry

Zealotry

Author’s Note: Wrote this fourteen years ago. Set during episode 56. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: One-sided Sho x Judai. Referenced one-sided (canon) Ran x Ryo.

Summary:

Marufuji Sho notices the interesting parallels between himself and his Obelisk Blue opponent, Kochou Ran.

* * *

_I couldn’t believe it. Standing here, the eyes of countless other students focussed on me, not to mention those of Cronos-sensei (he now preferred to be addressed as Temporary Principal) and Vice Principal Napoleon. At first, the idea of duelling an Obelisk Blue elite scared me, but now I’m ready to fight. This year, so many things have changed. Everyone was advancing into the future, becoming stronger, while I stayed the same. This was my last chance to make the leap from Osiris Red to Ra Yellow._

The woman across from him smiled. “So you’re Marufuji Sho? Much more of a pipsqueak than I imagined. I thought Ryo-sama’s younger brother would be something more, but I guess I was mistaken.”

The boy watched in horror as she fingered the locket around her neck, opening it to reveal a photograph of his older brother, Marufuji Ryo, better known as Kaiser.

_Asuka-san was right…Kochou Ran really is a big fan of Oniisan._

“Even though you’re a dropout and I’d hate to battle you, Temporary Principal Cronos has promised me entrance into the Duel World League if I defeat you.”

“The place where Oniisan went?”

“That’s right, boy.”

This girl actually thought she could just waltz over him to get to his brother!

_One Duel won’t change anything. It takes much more to earn someone’s interest, let alone love! I should know! I’ve been barking up that tree for over a year now!_

A face flashed in his mind as the two combatants deployed their Duel Disks.

“I’ll go first!” She drew a card and added it to her hand of five. She observed her cards carefully before jetting the one she had drawn horizontally onto the interface of her disk. “I summon Thorn Fairy from my hand, in Defence Position!”

The holographic image of a green maiden appeared in front of her, a slew of vines erected defensively from underneath the creature’s clothing.

“If this monster isn’t destroyed, you won’t be able to attack my Insect-Types, boy.”

Sho winced, drawing hesitantly from his deck. A grin crossed his face as he revealed the card he drew. “I activate the Magic Card, Shield Crush! It destroys one of your monsters in Defence Position!”

Ran gasped as her Thorn Fairy exploded into tiny pieces.

“Then I summon Steamroid!”

A train-like droid materialized, holding itself upright on primitive wheels.

“Steamroid, attack directly!”

At its master’s command, the locomotive lunged forward with great speed, sending a suffocating cloud spewing out of its engines at the woman with a cockroach-shaped hairdo.

Ran coughed and a voice climbed over the cheering of the spectators.

“All right Sho! That was a perfect attack!”

The boy’s eyes widened behind his glasses. He looked up into the stands and stopped to gaze upon his roommate, Yuki Judai, hero of Osiris Red.

_Aniki, I wish I could just tell you. Tell you how much I care about you. You’re always by my side, encouraging me when everything seems grim. Without you, I wouldn’t be here today. Do you remember when I wanted to leave Duel Academia? I was bringing down your game. I would have messed up, and both of us would have been expelled for trespassing on the Old Blue Dorm. But then you came to my rescue, as you always do. You made it all worthwhile. Is this all it will take? Will winning this Duel make you see me more? Just this one Duel? Am I really chasing after you in the same way Ran is chasing after Oniisan? If this is all it will take for you to notice me, I’ll do my best!_

As Ran recovered from the attack, her ears came under another, one emitted from the now overconfident bluenette.

“How dare you! You have no respect towards a lady!” She proceeded to summon her newly drawn monster. “Pinch Hopper in Attack Position!”

“That bug isn’t strong enough to overpower my Steamroid!” Sho retorted arrogantly.

“Boy, I'll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget for making fun of my cute insects!” She presented another card. “Magic Card, Multiplication of Ants! I sacrifice Pinch Hopper to Special Summon two Army Ant Tokens in Attack Position!”

The giant green grasshopper disappeared, only to be replaced moments later by two smaller drones.

“Those bugs are even weaker than the last! I’m not scared at all!”

“You don’t know about Pinch Hopper’s special ability, do you?”

She chuckled when surprise struck him.

“When it goes to the grave, an Insect-Type may be Special Summoned from my hand! Pinch Hopper's ability activates! I summon Insect Princess from my hand!”

A tall golden figure arose, bright pink wings extending from the back of her head. Pitch-black eyes locked with the grey orbs of the stunned boy.

“Without sacrifices,” he gulped, “a powerful monster was summoned?”

“That’s right,” Ran laughed. “Insect Princess gains 500 additional ATK for each insect she destroys in battle.”

“That’s too bad ’cause my Deck has no Insect cards!” Sho breathed a sigh of relief.

Ran smirked, opening a compartment in the side of her Duel Disk. “I activate the Field Magic, Entomophilous Flower Garden!”

A wave of pollen spread out across the duelling platform, transforming the metal structure into earth on top of which dozens of flowers bloomed.

“Due to the effect of my Field Magic Card, control of my Level 4 or lower Insect-Types is given to the opponent," she explained.

The two enormous ants were quick to move, planting themselves beside his Steamroid.

“Next I’ll activate the Equipment Magic, Insect Pheromone.”

A violet aura surrounded Ran’s only monster, and the Insect Princess began to sing in a loud, operatic voice.

Sho covered his ears.

“Attack an Army Ant Token!”

From Insect Princess’ flapping wings came a gust of pink dust, exterminating the Army Ant to the right of Sho’s Steamroid.

“Insect Princess’ ATK will now increase! And, because of Insect Pheromone, another of the opponent’s insects will be forced to battle her!”

The boy was in disbelief. “No way!”

“Squash it!”

Another gust swept across the shimmering garden, eliminating the remaining Army Ant.

“She’s so strong,” Sho muttered, panting.

“Turn end!” Ran announced.

_I can’t beat her…She’s just too strong! No matter how much I try. I’m sorry, Aniki. I can’t do this._

His thoughts were interrupted by Judai’s loud chatter.

“Sho won’t be beaten so easily! He’ll be able to pull it off!”

_Aniki…You believe in me?_

“If you want to surrender, now would be a good time,” the woman offered.

_Oniisan always told me, “Respect your opponent and do your best in a Duel.' Aniki told me not to give up no matter what. There’s always a way out of a tight spot!_

“It’s my turn! Draw!” he shouted with fervour. “I switch Steamroid to Defense Position!”

The choo-choo retreated into a guard stance.

“Then I’ll summon Submarineroid in Attack Position!"

Missile firmly in its grasp, the miniature vessel hovered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. What’s a little thing like that going to do?”

“It’s not as weak as it looks! Submarineroid can attack directly, even when there are monsters on the opponent’s field!”

Without an order, the tiny war machine vanished into the soil.

Ran was taken aback.

Sho pointed at her accusingly. “Submarineroid, attack the player directly!”

Still confused, Ran stared patiently at the ground beneath her feet. She screamed as a column of dirt suddenly erupted in her face seconds later, blinding her in a massive blast of flora.

Submarineroid resurfaced, also taking a guard stance to match that of his other monster.

“Next, I’ll activate Submarineroid’s special ability! After attacking successfully, it will change to Defence Position!”

Again, Judai’s voice came from the crowd. “Sho, why?”

_Aniki must have found out about what I did. I didn’t put Power Bond in my deck. I gave it to Manjome-kun before the Duel. I want to win without it. I know I can do it!_

“I set one card face-down and end my turn.”

“I won’t lose…I’ll see Ryo-sama soon!” Ran clutched her locket desperately. “My turn! Draw! And I summon Magic Longicorn in Attack Position!”

A massive beetle with long antennae and glowing eyes came forth.

“I activate the effect of my Field Magic Card, Entomophilous Flower Garden! I give control of Magic Longicorn to you!”

The sickening insect made a 180-degree spin as it completed its traversal of the duelling field.

“By destroying Magic Longicorn, I’ll claim victory!”

With a fierce battle cry, Ran’s Insect Princess launched herself into the air, prepared to obliterate the converted beetle.

“Trap Card, Forbidden Entry! No Entry!! All the opponent’s monsters in Attack Position are changed to Defence Position!"

Surrounded by an electric bubble, the Insect Princess crouched on the ground.

“Then, another effect will activate. Discard one card from your hand,” he continued.

With an annoyed expression on her face, Ran placed the sole card in her hand into the Cemetery slot of her Duel Disk. “Turn end.”

“Keep it up, Sho!” Judai yelled.

He blushed.

“You’re one of Red’s dropouts, Yuki Judai’s roommate, no?” Ran inquired.

“Yeah, and what of it?”

“Once a dropout, always a dropout. Stay out of my way!”

Somehow, the comment caused much more of an impact on him than the woman would have expected.

“Be quiet!”

She instinctively pressed her lips together.

“It’s true I've always been left behind because of myself. Oniisan and Aniki move forward while I stay in the same place. But I must go on. I’ll become stronger and surely catch up to them!”

“Sho,” Judai mumbled.

_Aniki, I won’t let you down! I'll show you!_

“My turn! Draw! Magic Card, Vehicroid Connection Zone!”

“Too bad.” Ran regained her determined demeanour. “While Magic Longicorn is face-up in Attack Position, it negates the effects of its controller’s Magic Cards. Get rid of that nuisance, Magic Longicorn!”

The beetle made a move to strike the card, but it was repelled by an invisible force.

“What?” Ran could not process what she was seeing.

“Too bad is right! Vehicroid Connection Zone cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap or Monster Effects. By discarding the Drillroid in my hand and putting Submarineroid and Steamroid from my field into the Cemetery, I Special Summon Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill!"

The designated monsters retreated, and a conglomeration of all three emerged from the sod. It was twice as large as the insect that it took arms next to, had an enormous auger jutting out its “nose,” and caterpillar treads supporting its heavy frame.

“Jumbo Drill, attack Insect Princess!”

With a mechanical whine, the Vehicroid bore a hole into the ground. A violent tremor alerted Ran just as Jumbo Drill buzzed through her Insect Princess from below.

“Jumbo Drill’s Monster Effect! When it destroys a monster with lower defence strength than its own attack strength, the difference is dealt as Piercing Damage to the opposing player!”

“Insect Princess’ DEF is…” Ran was paralyzed with fear. “So that means –!”

She did not have time to finish. Jumbo Drill performed a body slam, eliciting a pained cry from her throat.

As the flowery field faded away, Sho held a hand high in triumph, his fingers forming a V. Temporary Principal Cronos officially declared him the winner, and the spectators roared excitedly.

Ran stood up in tears. “How could this happen? Ryo-sama!”

Sho snickered. Ran was not too different from him after all.

He shook her hand while she was still crying, and looked skyward to see Judai with both arms in the air. “You did it, Sho!”

_I sure did, Aniki. But I couldn’t do it without you. You are always there for me. I hope you and I…Nah! I’ll tell you one day. One day, Aniki._


End file.
